The Porcelain Doll
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: TERMINADA!Como te sentirias si lo que mas has amado en la vida se te hes arrebatado.Una promesa de niños, un pacto de sangre, un sactrificio, un amor eterno.
1. capitulo 1

Diclaimer: Todos lo personajes aparecidos en este fic so propiedad de masami kurumada y sueshia   
The Porcelain Doll 

31-08-04 por Core BloodDrinker

Capitulo I:

"_La Niña en el Bosque"_

En los espesos bosques de Asgard, un niño de apenas doce años, cazaba conejos, la brisa mecía sus cabellos, hebras doradas al reflejo del sol, eran como hilos cristalinos de miel y sus ojos eran como el reflejo del cielo. A lo lejos se escuchaba un llano, el niño se sobresalto; salio al sendero y se dejo guiar por su oído, el llanto se escuchaba muy claro a medida que se acercaba.El niño diviso un pequeño cuerpo acurrucado a los pies de un árbol parecía un animalito asustado, se fue acercando y distinguió la forma debajo del árbol, era una niña sentada en la nieve, apoyada en el tronco del árbol, con las rodillas flexionadas y las abrazaba con fuerzas cabeza estaba hundida en el hueco que formaban ambas rodillas y lloraba.Al lado de la niña, tirado en el piso, se encontraba una muñeca.

"¿Señorita?" pregunto el niño suavemente, ella si apartar el rostro de su escondite la niña le contesto

"¿Si?"

"¿Se encuentra bien?" La niña nego con la cabeza "¿Qué le ha pasado? Estos bosques son muy peligrosos, ¿puedo ayudarla?" pregunto con tono amable.

"Es que estaba jugando con Ilani y ella..."comenzó a sollozar "...y se aparto de mi y la comencé a buscar y me perdí, no se donde estoy"

"Yo la ayudare, ahora levántese que aquí hace mucho frió y podría enfermarse" acerco su mano para poder ayudarla a levantarse, la niña levanto el rostro, en sus mejillas se veían rastros de lagrimas, unos hermosos ojos azul-violeta, un rostro perfecto era como una muñeca de porcelana. La niña le tomo la mano y se incorporo, su cabello era largo y le caía hasta la cintura, era tan solo un año menor que el los ojos llenos de lagrimas, lo miro, esos ojos conmovieron al chico.Le tomo la mano, se saco la capa y se la paso por los hombros

"Así no tendrá frió"

"Pero ¿y tu?" dijo con preocupación la niña

"No se preocupe voy a estar bien"

ambos se volvieron al sendero, el niño le pregunto como era Ilani.Era una hermosa loba blanca, pero todavía era cachorra y no tenia muy buen sentido de la orientación. La niña se quedo a un lado del sendero esperando al niño que después de una hora volvió con Ilani en brazos, su pelaje estaba todo manchado de barro. La niña salio corriendo lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas

"Oh, Ilani ¿Dónde te has metido?" dijo mientras tomaba a la cachorra entre sus brazos le dio varios besos y la dejo en el piso "Muchas gracias" le dijo al niño y lo abrazo, el niño se quedo quieto y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas

"de...nada, fue un gusto señorita"

El la acompaño hasta el final del sendero y le dijo que de ahí sabia llegar sola hasta su casa.

"Muchas gracias" le dijo sonriendo la niña, la niño le pareció tan hermosa, que ese sentimiento que había experimentado al verla como un conejo asustado, todavía estaba ahí, quería protegerla, no verla llorar.

"¿Señorita?" le dijo cuando ella ya había emprendido camino

"¿Si?" se dio vuelta

"¿Su nombre?"

"¿Mi nombre?" mi nombre es Hilda, ¿Y tu?"

"Mi nombre es Sigfrid, señorita Hilda"

"Solo dime Hilda, ahora somos amigos, Sigfrid" se dio vuelta y salio corriendo con Ilani detrás, Sigfrid se la quedo mirando hasta que se perdió de vista, de su bolso saco la pequeña muñeca que Hilda había dejado, tenia roto un bracito, se la quedo mirando.

"Hilda" dijo es vos alta pensativo, guardo la muñeca, tomo el arco y el carjac y volvió a adentrarse en la espesura de bosque.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo II:

"_Eterno juramento_"

Los días pasaban, Hilda y Sigfrid se seguian encontrando en el árbol donde se habían conocido.Ella lo acompañaba a cazar y el disfrutaban mucho de su compañía.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, Sigfrid extrajo un paquete de su bolso y se lo entrego a Hilda.

"Esto es..." Dijo Hilda mirando el contenido del paquete

"El día que no conocimos te olvidaste esta muñeca, estaba rota y yo la repare" le dijo, Hilda lo miro y su sonrisa se ensancho

"¡oh! Sigfrid pense que la había perdido, que buen niño eres" Sigfrid la miro a los ojos y aparto la vista, Hilda se le acerco y le beso la mejilla, sigfrid se sonrojo, pero tomo coraje para decirle a Hilada lo que había estado pensando hace mucho

"Hilda"

"Sí"

"Sabes desde niño me han dicho que he nacido para proteger a costa de mi vida a una persona que no conozco, cuando cumpla dicisiete años mi destino quedara sellado" Le contaba Sigfrid que tenia la vista perdida en el cielo.Hilda lo escuchaba atento ya que su futuro era algo parecido, un día ella velaría por el bienestar de todo Asgard a costa de su vida. "pero yo en realidad..." Sigfrid miro a Hilda y le tomo ambas manos "...yo quiero protejerla a usted con mi vida, protegeré y luchare por esa otra persona, pero mi vida la daré por usted, nada mas que por usted, señorita Hilda" Concluyo, Hilda lo miraba esas palabras la hacían muy feliz.

"¡Oh! Sigfrid" Se levanto y le tomo la mano "Ven", llegaron la árbol en donde el destino los unió.

"Haremos un pacto, un juramento" Hilda tomo una cinta de sus cabellos y la deposito en el suelo "Sigfrid dame algo tuyo" este le entrego un colgante, Hilda cavo un poso y coloco ambas cosas dentro, luego tomo un pequeño cuchillo del bolso que llevaba Sigfrid y se pincho el dedo "Ahora tu" Le dijo a Sigfrid y este hizo lo mismo que hilda, ambos dejaron caer gotas de sangre en el poso junto con la cinta y le colgante.Hilda tapo con tierra el poso.

"Ahora juntemos nuestros dedos para sellar la promesa"

"¿Qué promesa? Hilda"

"De que siempre estaremos juntos, Sigfrid"

"Y de que yo la protegeré con mi vida; lo juro por Odin" Ambos juntaron los extremos de sus pulagares.sus sangres se mezclaron, el pacto había sido sellado para toda la eternidad baje ese arbol.Ignorando sus linajes, su futuro, solo pensaron en ellos y en ese momento.

Cinco inviernos habían pasado desde el juramento.

"Señorita Hilda, ¿dónde esta, niña?" La buscaba unas de las criadas del palacio. Pero Hilda como todos los días, desde hacia cinco años, se escapaba por la ventana de su habitación después de terminar sus estudios.Tomaba un caballo e iba por el sendero para llegar al bosque. Escondia al caballo y se adentraba en el bosque.Todas las tardes se encontraba con Sigfrid bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

Sigfrid se encontraba de espaldas, Hilda se acerco en silencio y le tapo los ojos "¿Quién soy?" Le pregunto dulcemente, Sigfrid se dio vuelta y se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de Hilda, con sus brazos le rodeo la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, Hilda le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Sigfrid loa beso tiernamente y luego le acaricio la mejilla "Hilda" La estrecho contra su cuerpo y le besaba los cabellos.

"¡Oh! Sigfrid te amo tanto, lamento que nos podamos ver tan poco" Dijo con un dejo de tristeza

"Mi dulce Hilda" La aparto y con la mano le levanto el mentón para encontrase con su mirada "Yo agradezco cada momento que estoy a tu lado, aunque sean segundos" Le dijo y la beso.

"Sig...¿Sigfrid?" Dijo un muchacho que apareció detrás de un árbol, ambos se dieron vuelta y dijeron al unísono

"¿Hagen?"

"Pero¿qué haces abrazando a la señorita Hilda?" Pregunto Hagen con el entrecejo fruncido

"Creo que has interrumpido Hagen" Le dijo Freya que se acercaba

"¡HERMANA!" Exclamo Hilda sorprendida

"¿Qué demonios sucede aqui?"dijo irritado Sigfrid

"La señorita que estas abrazando, no es otra que la futura sacerdotisa de asgard, Hilda de Polaris" Le explico Hagen

"¿Eh?" Sigfrid estaba confundido

"Y tú eres uno de los dioses guerreros que la protegerá"

"¿Qué?" Provino de Hilda, Ambos se miraron, habían omitido el pequeño detalle de decirse quienes eran.

"Vamos Hagen, creo que mi hermana tiene que hablar con él"

"Como quiera usted señorita Freya" Ambos se marcharon.

Sigfrid seguí mirando totalmente sorprendido a Hilda "O sea que eres tú la persona por la cual debo dar mi vida, la que he nacido para proteger"

"Y tu uno de los siete guerreros que me protegerá"

"Esto es maravilloso, Hilda, es el destino, es Odin el que no ha juntado" la levanto y la hizo girar por los aires "Podré estar siempre a tu lado" La dejo caer contra él

"Sigfrid es que todavía no lo puedo creer" Le tomo el rostro entre las manos "Creo que serás mi guerrero mas mimado" le dijo y lo beso

los días pasaban los meses los años, habian pasado otros cinco inviernos, pero ellos no prestaban atención solo tenia ojos para ellos.

Una tarde mientras caminaban por el bosque Sigfrid le hizo una propuesta.

"No lo puedo creer" Le dijo sorprendida Hilda

"Pues créelo, quiero que te cases conmigo, Hilda y no me importa no tener linaje alguno quiero que seas mi esposa"

"Me haces muy feliz Sigfrid, por supuesto que me casaría contigo, nada me haría mas feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado" Y ambos se entrelazaron y se besaron bajo el árbol que vio crecer su amor.

Hilda se separo de Sigfrid pero antes de regresar al palacio, se dirigió al altar donde solía rezar por asgard, quería agradecerle a Odin su buena fortuna.

Pero el destino aveces es perverso, ya que al llegar allí, las aguas se dividieron en dos sumergiendo a Hilda en una oscuridad de la cual no pudo escapar.


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo III:

"Un juramento, Un sacrificio, Un amor eterno"

No entendía que sucedía, esa oscuridad la rodeaba, no podía escapar de ella, por momento lograba ver atraves de sus ojos que ya no eran los ella. Recordaba haber visto a una chica de cabellos lilas que era defendida por cuatro jóvenes, pero luego el aura maligna que la rodeaba volvía a oscurecerlo todo.

No tuvo control de su cuerpo, estaba presa y veía como uno a uno caían sus seres queridos, sus guerreros morían ante sus ojos y ella estaba inmóvil en esa negrura.

"Oh, por dios logro articular cuando sintió que la presencia de Hagen desaparecía y escucho el llanto de su hermana. Sus dioses guerreros, sus amigos luchaban para protegerla, a costa de sus propias vidas, había sido el juramento de los siete ante Odin, pero ella sabia que estaba mal, todo estaba mal. Cayo de rodillas y lloro, estaba atrapada en su mente, su cuerpo era una prisión para su alma.

Cuando volvió a ver, estaba frente a la gran estatua de Odin, allí se encontraban los caballeros que protegian a esa muchacha. Sigfrid lucia su armadura y se enfrentaba a uno de los cinco muchachos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, era una batalla. El sonido de una melodía se adentro en sus oídos, que ya no eran los de los de ella. Sigfrid estaba mal herido pero aun así ataco al causante de la melodía. Su amado la miro y Hilda sabia que la miraba a ella, a la prisionera. Se le nublaron los ojos y cayo, pero en esa lobreguez, diviso una silueta, que se le acercaba.

"Sigfrid ¿eres tu?" Pregunto Hilda esperanzada, Sigfrid la miro y la recibió con una abrazo. Hilda se refugio en esos brazos protectores y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. "No entiendo que pasa, Sigfrid, tengo mucho miedo" Hilda sollozaba

"No temas, mi dulce Hilda, Todo estará bien" La besa "Te amo y siempre lo haré, quiero que recuerdes eso"

"Yo también te amo, Sigfrid"

Sigfrid le dedico una sonrisa y se desvaneció en los brazos de Hilda.

Sigfrid había muerto.

Hilda se encontraba sentada en el sillón frente al hogar, miraba la gema que pendía de su cuello, la que otrora había formado parte de la armadura de Sigfrid. Un año había pasado y cuando había despertado su hermana lloraba sin cesar.

"¡Oh! Hilda" Dijo Freya llorando

"Ya lo se hermana, el ya no esta, pero estoy bien tranquila" pero era mentira, hacia un año que lo lloraba todas las noche, ya no sentía deseos de vivir. El se había ido para no volver.

"¿Hermana?" Freya entro en el salón "¿Necesitas algo?"

"No, gracias estoy bien"

"No, no lo estas"se le acerco

"Hermana, hazme un favor ¿Sí?" Hilda tomo la mano de Freya entre las suyas "Se feliz con Hagen, prométemelo" Hilda estaba feliz por su hermana, ya que Hagen había sobrevivido al las batallas.

"Sí, hermana. Lo prometo, pero, ¿Por qué me dices esto?" le dijo lago preocupada

"Por nada, ahora ve, que Hagen esta esperándote" Le ordeno de manera cariñosa

"Esta bien Hilda" Freya beso a su hermana en la mejilla y salió del salón. Hilda quedo sola con sus pensamientos, ya había decidido lo que haría.

Le escribió una nota a su hermana y la dejo sobre su cama. Se puso su capa monto un caballo y se dirigió al bosque.

Cuando Freya entro a la habitación encontró la carta y se sentó a leerla.

'_Querida hermana: _

_Es hora de que pongas en practica todo lo que te he enseñado, serás una espléndida sacerdotisa y mantendrás en paz a Asgard._

_He decidido partir pera encontrarme con Sigfrid, por favor no me detengas es mi deseo, yo morí el día que él lo hizo._

_Perdóname por dejarte sola, pero se que Hagen te cuidara, el te ama._

_Recuerda que te quiero y este donde este siempre te cuidare._

_Con amor_

_Hilda de Polaris'_

Freya soltó la carta y rompió a llorar. 

Hilda llego a su destino, se apeo del caballo y le dio una leve palmada para que se alejara.

"En este árbol no conocimos, me besaste por primer ves hace seis años y nos juramos amor, pues aquí mismo mi alma partirá a tu encuentro" Hilda extrajo un puñal de su capa "Señor Odin, permíteme ir a tu lado, permíteme ver a mi amado" Levanto el puñal "Sigfrid" y lo enterró en su sufrido corazón. Hilda cayo a los pies del árbol, una sonrisa había en sus labios. Estaba en paz.

_Según la mitología norsa, los valerosos guerreros y servidores de Odin, tienen un lugar en el Walhalla, la morada eterna, donde están a lado de su dios, pero también Odin puede otorgarles un deseo..._

Veinte invierno mas tarde... 

"¡Vamos Ragnar!" Dijo la doncella, de apenas dicisiete años, a su caballo. Paseaba por los nevados bosques de Asgard, una tenue luz del sol se filtraba por las copas de los arboles y el viento jugaba con los cabellos de la muchacha. De repente una figura blanca pasa a toda velocidad delante de ellos, un conejo, pero eso basto para que Ragnar se asustara y se parara en dos patas. La doncella cayo a los pies de un árbol y el caballo salió a galope y se perdió entre la espesura del bosque.

"¡Auch!" Exclamo la doncella

"Señorita ¿Esta usted bien?" Le pregunto un joven que se acercaba a ella, llevaba un arco y un carjac "Creo que es mi culpa que mi caballo espantara a su caballo, yo trataba cazarlo" Se paro delante de ella y le tendió una mano "Me permite" La muchacha levanto el rostro, una lagrima rodó por so mejilla, se había golpeado fuerte, la nieve no le había amortiguado la caída. El joven vio esos ojos violáceos que adornaban ese rostro perfecto, era como le de una muñeca de porcelana, sintió una punzada en el corazón. Ella vio sus ojos, eran del color del cielo y su cabello caía hasta sus hombros, parecían hebras de miel cristalina, parecía un año mayor que ella, sintió el impulso de abrazarlo como con miedo a que se fuera y no volviera jamas.

Ella tomo su mano y se incorporo, pero una raíz del viejo árbol hizo que tropezara y choco contra el pecho del joven, este la abrazo con fuerza y ella le devolvió el abrazo, el impulso había sido mas fuerte.

Se separaron de golpe.

"¡Perdón!" Dijeron al unísono

"Es que siento que la conozco, señorita"

"Es raro, pero yo siento lo mismo" Dijo desviando la mirada.

El se desabrocho su capa y se la paso por los hombros "Puede enfermarse, déjeme que la acompañe"

"Gracias" le dijo con una dulce sonrisa

Cuando llegaron al final del sendero ella le dijo que vivía en el palacio sobre la montaña.

"¿En el palacio?" Dijo sorprendido

"Sí, por favor acepte esto" se saco el collar del que pendía una gema "Perteneció a la hermana de mi madre y por alguna razón siento que lo debe tener usted" se lo puso en las manos

"No se moleste"

"No, acéptelo por favor" Le dedico una sonrisa

"Esta bien"

Ella se dio vuelta para partir y él la llamo

"¡Señorita!"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Su nombre?"

"¿Mi nombre?, Mi nombre es Hilda, hija de la sacerdotisa de Asgard, Freya y el dios guerrero, Hagen" Hizo su presentación "¿Y el de usted? Noble caballero" Le dijo en tono cortes

"Mi nombre es Sigfrid, señorita Hilda, hijo de la dulce Brenna y el gran Thorn"

"Creo que ahora podríamos de dejarnos de tratar de usted"

"Sí, creo que s

"Espero volver a verte Sigfrid" Dijo Hilda, que aun no se había ido y ya ansiaba el reencuentro

"Y lo hará, nos volveremos a encontrar, Hilda" Hilda partió y Sigfrid la vio desaparecer atreves de la fina nieve que caía.

"Hilda..." Dijo en voz alta, sentía que había recuperado algo que había perdido hace mucho.

..._Odin daba dos opciones a las almas del walhalla, quedarce eternamente la lado de su dios o reencarnar donde ellos quisieran y como ellos quisieran._

Así lo decidieron ellos, reencarnar para estar juntos, en una época de paz. No se acordarian de sus vidas pasadas, solo el sentimiento en sus corazones permanecería intacto, una llama que solo esperaba ser avivada para convertirce en fuego.

Unidos; bajo aquel árbol; por un juramento pactado con sangre era algo eterno.

Sus cuerpos se volverían polvo, se fundirían una y otra vez con la tierra, pero sus inmortales almas quedarían entrelazados por toda la eternidad mediante los finos hilos del destino.

Fin.

Core BloodDrinker 

_02-09-04_


End file.
